Wolf Army
by LiezxoticVIP
Summary: EXO High School, sekolah khusus namja yang memiliki kelas unggulan yang lain dari sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata kelas unggulan tersebut tidak berisikan siswa-siswa biasa, melainkan 12 orang namja yang memiliki kejeniusan berbeda dari siswa lainnya? / HanHun, Layho, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, couple lainnya menyusul. / RnR please
1. Prolog

Wolf Army

Cast: All EXO members, cast lainnya bisa dilihat di dalam ceritanya.^^

Genre: Action, Friendship, Romance

Rated: T (untuk saat ini)

Warning: Typo(s)/misstypo(s), alur berantakan, cerita membingungkan, dan kegajean lainnya.  
Don't Like Don't Read !

~oOo~

PROLOGUE

_Author's POV_

EXO High School adalah sekolah international khusus namja terbesar dan terbaik di Korea, bahkan mungkin di benua Asia. Reputasinya dalam bidang pendidikan, olahraga, dan seni budaya dapat menghasilkan siswa siswa yang sangat berprestasi. Bahkan ada siswa-siswa genius yang tergabung dalam kelas unggulan. Kelas unggulan itu bukan kelas akselerasi biasa tapi kelas yang diperuntukkan untuk namja-namja yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Jika kelas reguler jadwal belajarnya mulai dari jam 7.30 sampai jam 14.00, maka kelas unggulan dimulai dari 7.30 sampai 17.00.

Kelas unggulan yang beranggotakan 12 orang namja itu di kenal dengan nama Wolf Army. Siswa lain cukup pintar untuk tidak berurusan dengan mereka, setidaknya mereka masih sayang nyawa. Namun tidak sedikit dari mereka mengagumi para namja genius tersebut. Bahkan para siswa berstatus uke di EXO High School amat sangat berharap namja-namja itu mau melirik mereka.

Sekarang kita lihat siapa saja 12 orang genius yang disebut Wolf Army.

Pertama adalah Lu Han yang menjadi ketuanya. Dia itu namja yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah. Tidak ada yang berani mengusik hidup membantah kemauannya kecuali dua orang terdekatnya, Sehun dan Xiumin.

Yang kedua ada Sehun. Dia adalah uke, kekasih, soulmate, pokoknya segalanya bagi Lu Han, dan mungkin Sehun adalah kelemahan terbesar bagi seorang Lu Han. Sehun sendiri disini berperan sebagai pengatur strategi.

Lalu ada Xiumin yang merupakan sahabat Luhan dari kecil. Xiumin tau seluruh rahasia Lu Han yang bahkan kekasihnya pun tak tahu, selain itu dia juga merupakan penasihat pribadi Lu Han.

Yang keempat yaitu Baekhyun. Sama seperti Sehun, Baekhyun merupakan pengatur strategi bekerja sama dengan Sehun...Lalu lima orang yang merupakan atlet bela diri, seperti wushu, judo, taekwondo, karate dan thai boxing yaitu Kris, Lay, Chanyeol, Tao, dan Kai. Jika harus berkelahi mereka yang maju duluan namun kalau menghdapi musuh musuh tertentu baru Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Lu Han turun tangan. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun merupakan master hapkido. Bagaimana dengan Xiumin? Jangan salah, namja berpipi _chubby_ itu juga merupakan master Taekwondo. Lu Han? Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, dia menguasai hampir semua jenis bela diri yang ada.

Kemudian ada Chen yang merupakan ahli di bidang listrik dan teknologi. Dan dua orang terakhir adalah Suho dan D.O yang ahli Komputer, Hacker genius yang tugasnya adalah meng-hack informasi informasi dari pihak musuh.

Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa mereka memiliki keahlian masing masing, dan juga memiliki musuh, itu karena mereka juga dipercaya oleh polisi bahkan presiden pun pernah menyewa mereka. Tak jarang juga mereka diminta untuk menangani mafia yang ada di Korea. Ternyata selain pelajaran biasa yang mereka terima di kelas unggulan, mereka juga diajarkan untuk menangani kasus kasus seperti itu. Mungkin itu juga salah satu alasan mereka sangat ditakuti sekaligus dihormati.

Apa pendapat kalian tentang Wolf Army? Apakah Wolf Army itu merupakan pasukan khusus, gangster, atau detektif?

Yaah, itu terserah kalian mau menjawab apa...

TBC / END ?

Annyeonghaseyo~

Saya adalah author newbie di sini dan ini adalah FF perdana saya. Uyee~ *tebar konfeti*  
Jadi harap maklum kalau alur ceritanya masih terlihat kacau. Tentu aja pada readers bisa bantu author dengan review2 kalian.

Jebal, ne... mohon bantuannya~ #bbuingbbuing

RnR please~


	2. Chapter 1

Wolf Army

Cast: All EXO members, cast lainnya bisa dilihat di dalam ceritanya.^^

Rated: T (untuk saat ini)

Warning: Typo(s)/misstypo(s), alur berantakan, cerita membingungkan, dan kegajean lainnya.  
Don't Like Don't Read !

~oOo~

Chapter 1

-Seoul 07.00 A.M _ EXO High School-

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini berwarna hitam-orange memasuki lapangan parkir sebuah sekolah. Seorang namja tampan terlihat keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut dan dengan angkuhnya ia masuk kedalam pelataran sekolah. Kedatangan namja ini membuat seluruh siswa yang dilewatinya secara otomatis menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan mengarahkan tatapan mereka kepadanya. Namja itu berjalan menuju kantin sekolah dan duduk di meja yang sudah terisi oleh teman temannya.

"Pagi, hyung..." sapa seorang namja jangkung dengan senyuman lebarnya, teman-temannya biasa memanggilnya Chanyeol.

"Hmm" yang disapa hanya menjawab ala kadarnya lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun yang sedari tadi tampak tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya dan mengecup kening namja itu.

"Kau sudah sarapan Lu?" tanya Xiumin yang sedang menakan roti isinya.

"Hmm" hanya itu suara yang keluar sehingga membuat kekasihnya kesal.

"Hyung! Kau itu niat menjawab tidak sih? Dari tadi jawabanmu hanya 'hmm' saja, apa tidak ada jawaban yang lain?" Sehun menoleh kepada Lu Han dan memarahinya, walau ia sedang marah tetap saja ekspresi wajahnya datar. Lu Han hanya tersenyum karena pagi ini sudah kena marah kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak melihat Kris, Lay, Suho, D.O, Baek dan Tao..." Lu Han memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa beberapa teman mereka memang tidak terlihat. "Kai, mana kekasihmu?"

"D.O dan Suho hyung sedang di perpustakaan dan mungkin Lay hyung juga ada di situ. Entah sisanya..." seorang namja berkulit tan menjawab acuh sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

"Sejak kapan seorang Lay masuk ke perpustakaan?" Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Mungkin sejak dia berpacaran dengan Suho hyung..." jawab Chen sambil mengocok susu kotaknya lalu meminumnya.

"Pagi semua~" sapa Tao yang baru saja datang bersama Kris.

"Pagi juga Tao-ah, Kris hyung..." Chanyeol kembali membuka suara setelah dari tadi sibuk dengan sarapannya.

"Masih ada waktu setengah jam, kalian sudah sarapan?" Xiumin membersihkan remah roti yang berceceran mengotori bajunya.

"Sudah, ge..." jawab Tao seraya menyunggingkan senyuman

"Aku ingin ke kelas. Ada yang ingin ikut?" Kris berjalan keluar kantin.

"Aku ikut, hyung. Aku masih mengantuk dan ingin tidur..." Kai berdiri dengan mata yang hampir terpejam. Ia memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Ya sudah. Kajja..." Kris meninggalkan kantin diikuti oleh Tao, Kai dan Xiumin. Sisanya masih betah berlama lama.

.

.

-Perpustakaan EXO High School-

Terlihat D.O dan juga Suho sedang mengerjakan makalah yang kemarin diberikan oleh Jung sonsaengnim pada mereka, padahal tugas itu untuk minggu depan.

"Chagi~ kenapa kau rajin sekali, sih? Tugas itu kan bukan tugas yang sulit dan lagipula itu untuk minggu depan kan?"

"Hanya mengisi waktu luang Lay-ah, kalau kau bosan kau pergilah ke kelas duluan. Sebentar lagi aku dan D.O selesai dan akan langsung menyusulmu, ne?" Suho tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut Lay sayang.

"Bangunkan saja aku kalau kau sudah selesai..." Lay mengusap pipi Suho kemudian memejamkan matanya. Ia tidur berbantalkan beberapa buku yang ditumpuk menjadi satu.

"Hyung, ini sudah benar, kan? Aku menyerah mengerjakannya!" D.O menyodorkan laptopnya untuk diperiksa oleh Suho lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Coba kulihat..." Suho menarik laptop yang digunakan D.O dan melihat hasil kerjanya "Ini sudah benar, kok. Asal kau paham rumusnya semuanya pasti mudah. Jangan dihapal karena yang ada kau pasti pusing sendiri..."

"Ah, hyung. Boleh ku pinjam otakmu untuk sehari saja? Aku benar benar iri padamu, sepertinya otakmu itu daya tampungnya 1 terrabyte, semuanya tersimpan begitu saja. Sedangkan aku mungkin kapasitasnya terbatas..." celetuk D.O sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Suho hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan D.O. Dilihatnya namja bermata belo itu sedang men_save_ tugasnya dan mulai membereskan laptopnya. Setelah semuanya beres, dia menutup buku-buku yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"D.O-ah, tolong sekalian kau kembalikan buku ini, ya? Aku sudah hampir selesai..." Suho menyerahkan sebuah buku pada D.O. "Setelah ini kau mau kekelas duluan?"

D.O mengangguk. "Ne, hyung, Kai sudah menunggu di kelas, lagipula 20 menit lagi bel berbunyi... aku duluan, ne..." Setelah berpamitan, D.O pun mengembalikan buku buku yang tadi digunakan olehnya dan Suho lalu berjalan keluar perpustakaan menuju kelasnya. Sementara Suho kembali menekuni laptopnya sendiri. Setelah ia merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, Suho mulai membereskan barang barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja dan membangunkan Lay yang masih tertidur.

"Zhang Yixing, ayo buka matamu. Aku mau kembali kekelas, kau mau ikut atau mau tidur saja di sini? Ppali ireona~" Suho mengguncang pelan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Hmm..." sebuah gumaman tak jelas keluar dari mulut Lay sebelum ia benar-benar terbangun. "Kau sudah selesai? Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas..." Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Lay bangkit dari duduknya dan mengucek matanya pelan, setelah itu dia menguap lebar dan menyampirkan tasnya di pundaknya. Lay mengulurkan tangannya untuk Suho genggam dan disambut oleh sang kekasih.

Lay dan Suho berjalan bergandengan menuju kelas mereka. Sepanjang koridor yang mereka lewati banyak mata yang memandang mereka, entah karena kagum atau iri. Sesampainya di kelas, keduanya langsung diledek oleh sahabat-sahabat mereka.

"Duuh~ yang baru saja kencan di perpustakaan!" seru Baekhyun dari kursinya.

"Bagaimana kabar perpustakaan, Lay-ah?" Xiumin ikut menambahkan, membuat semuanya tertawa.

"Berisik kalian" Lay tetap menarik tangan Suho yang berada di genggamannya ke tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan Suho.

"Suho hyung, kalian tidak melakukan apapun di sana khan?" Tanya Kai semakin menggoda mereka. Ledakan tawa terdengar semakin keras. Ah sepertinya tidak semua orang tertawa. Semuanya tertawa kecuali Kris. Namja tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap kearah Lay tidak suka. Tao tahu kalau kakaknya tengah berusaha agar tidak menumpahkan amarahnya. Ia mengambil I-podnya lalu menyodorkannya ke Kris. Kris sedikit tersentak kaget saat tangan Tao memegang pundaknya. Kris menatap Tao dangan tatapan tersiksa. Ya, tersiksa karena seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang sudah menjadi kekasih seorang Zhang Yixing. Hanya Tao yang tau apa yang tengah Kris rasakan. Tao mengisyaratkan Kris untuk memakai I-pod yang ia berikan. Kris pun menggangguk dan memasang headsetnya, membiarkan nada lagu memenuhi pendengarannya. Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya karena merasa tak sanggup melihat pemandangan di hadapannya dimana Lay kini tengah memeluk Suho posesif dan sesekali mencium kening dan pipi Suho yang merona manis.

Tak lama Kim songsaenim masuk kekelas dan mengabarkan bahwa Lee songsaenim berhalangan hadir, sebagai gantinya dia memberikan tugas yang harus di kumpulkan minggu depan.

"Aiish! Tugas lagi! Terus saja beri tugas tidak penting itu. Tahu begitu aku tidak masuk saja sekalian!" Chanyeol mengeluh panjang lebar dan langsung mendapatkan jitakan manis dari Baekhyun.

"Terima nasib saja..." Chen menatap Chanyeol yang menghembuskan napas kesal diiringi dengan gerutuan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi selama 2 jam kedepan kita bisa bersantai? Kalau begitu aku boleh melanjutkan tidurku, kan?" Kai sudah bersiap untuk melanjutkan tidurnya sampai akhirnya D.O menyarankan untuk pindah.

"Pindahlah ke ruang kesehatan. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit punggung karna tidur di sini..."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur di pangkuanmu ya, hyung?" tanpa persetujuan dari D.O, Kai sudah menyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan paha D.O sebagai bantalannya. D.O hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus kepala Kai, menyanyikan sebuah lagu sebagai pengantar tidur untuk Kai supaya ia bisa dapat tidur nyenyak.

Berbeda dengan pasangan KaiSoo, Lu Han hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun, dan itu membuat kekasihnya sedikit risih.

"Hyung sampai kapan kau menatapku begitu? Kau membuatku risih."

"Tidak ada salahnya kan memperhatikan sesuatu yang indah?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar gombalan yang keluar dari mulut Lu Han.

"Terserah kau saja, hyung..."

"Ternyata tidak mudah ya memiliki kekasih yang seperti Sehun. Anak itu terlalu cuek..." Xiumin berbisik pada Lu Han.

"Itulah menariknya karena itu menjadi tantangan tersendiri untukku. Justru aku tidak terlalu suka yang seperti mereka." Lu Han mengarahkan dagunya ke pasangan KaiSoo. "Terlalu mesra, terlalu banyak kata cinta. Kalau Sehun, dia cukup mengerti kapan dia harus menunjukan perhatiannya, kapan dia harus profesional. Kita sudah sama-sama tau kalau kita saling mencintai, sama-sama tidak ingin kehilangan. Itu saja sudah cukup." Xiumin hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Lu Han.

Sementara itu Suho sudah mulai membuka laptopnya kembali dan mulai fokus dengan apa yang sedang ada di depannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Lee songsaenim.

"Kau ini sepertinya lebih suka berkencan dengan tugas dan laptopmu daripada denganku, ya?" Lay mulai protes karna Suho malah tidak mempedulikan dirinya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak suka kalau tugasku menumpuk. Kalau kita sedang tidak ada kerjaan seperti sekarang ini, waktu yang kupunya dirumah itu lebih baik kugunakan untuk beristirahat atau mungkin saja untuk berkencan dengan mu. Jadi aku sudah tidak ada beban lagi. Lagipula tugasnya mudah kok, aku janji aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 30 menit. Ok?" Suho menatap Lay sambil terus menunjukkan senyuman malaikat andalannya. Lay hanya mengangguk pasrah merasa tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi saat melihat senyuman Suho. Setelahnya, Suho sudah tidak peduli sekitar dan hanya fokus kepada pekerjaannya. Lay yang didiamkan oleh Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menatap kekasihnya, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik saja.

Kris membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Suho yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, bahkan tidak sekalipun ia melirik namja yang merupakan kekasihnya yang ada di sebelahnya. Terlihat jelas di mata Kris, Lay tidak senang dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tapi justru itu membuat Kris tersenyum karena dia bisa menikmati waktunya memandang wajah malaikat milik Suho tanpa ada gangguan dari Lay. Terdengar jahat memang, tapi itulah yang Kris rasakan. Daripada dia harus tersiksa saat melihat sahabatnya memeluk namja yang paling dicintainya. Sahabat? Ya Kris sudah menganggap 9 orang lainya sebagai sahabatnya, tapi tidak dengan Tao dan Suho. Alasanya sangat simple, itu karena Tao adalah adiknya sementara Suho adalah orang yang dicintainya.

Tao menghela nafas panjang melihat kakaknya. Mengapa ia begitu rela tersakiti dan bertahan dengan cinta yang tak pernah terbalaskan. Mungkin Kris benar benar mencintai Suho tulus tanpa syarat. Namun sampai kapan Kris akan terus seperti ini? Tao sendiri yakin Suho tahu akan perasaan Kris padanya, namun entah apa yang ada di pikiran hyung yang paling pintarnya itu.

Ya, tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikiran Suho, bahkan setelah 1 tahun mereka bersama, karena hanya dirinya yang sangat tertutup mengenai urusan pribadinya. Lay pun tidak tahu tentang seluk beluk kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia tinggal, tidak juga ada yang mengenal keluarganya. Jika sedang bersama dengan 11 orang lainnya Suho benar benar sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung tentang masalahnya. Itu membuat dia terlihat misterius, mengalahkan kemisteriusan Sehun atau Lu Han sendiri. Sehun walaupun sangat pendiam dan tertutup tapi Lu Han tahu segalanya tentang Sehun, sementara Lu Han sendiri bagaikan buku yang terbuka bila di hadapkan dengan Xiumin. Bisa dibilang Lu Han amat sangat menghormati Xiumin. Namun berbeda dengan Suho, untuk masalah pelajaran dan juga pekerjaan dia sangat cerewet dan perfeksionis, tapi dia akan diam dan mengalihkan pembicaraan jika itu sudah menyangkut tentang kehidupan pribadinya.

Suho terlihat sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya saat tangannya bergerak menutup laptop kesayangannya itu. Dia menoleh kearah Lay yang sekarang sudah memejamkan matanya, di telinganya terpasang headset berwarna ungu yang selalu dibawanya kemana pun. Suho tak berniat untuk mengganggu Lay, ia hanya tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Lay yang terlihat damai. Tak lama ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain. Dilihatnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang bermain ular tangga, Chen yang sedang membaca majalah, Kai yang masih setia tidur di pangkuan D.O yang sedang membaca buku, Xiumin yang sedang mengobrol dengan Lu Han, Sehun yang sedari tadi memainkan psp hitam kesayangannya, Tao yang sedang mencoret-coret kertas yang ada di hadapannya, dan Kris yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Suho menyunggingkan senyum maliakatnya ke arah Kris dan sukses membuat namja tampan itu terpesona. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum miris mengingat tidak ada hal lain yang dapat ia kerjakan untuk mengalihkan ingatannya pada masalahnya yang menumpuk. Ia berusaha keras agar tidak ada yang tahu tentang apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

-Suho Pov-

'_Baiklah Suho.. sampai kapan kau akan menyimpan masalah mu ini sendirian?'_ aku melirik Lay sekali lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega jika terus-terusan membohonginya. Aku memang menyukainya tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Aku tidak berani mencintainya karena jika aku mencintainya itu artinya dia harus terlibat dengan masalahku dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi, cukup aku saja yang menjalaninya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan yang lainnya. Mereka terlalu berharga bagiku, aku tak ingin kehilangan mereka.

Jarum jam di dinding seakan bergerak sangat lambat. Itu membuatku semakin dalam terlarut memikirkan masalah yang tak kunjung selesai. Aku yakin Lu Han tahu aku merahasiakan sesuatu darinya dan dari yang lainnya, bahkan dia pernah menanyakan hal itu padaku. Dia bilang sorot mataku itu menandakan kalau aku sedang gelisah, sedih dan ketakutan. Yah, aku memang merasakan semua yang Lu Han katakan. Dengan hati-hati aku mengalihkan pembicaraan kami waktu itu, dan dia malah menatapku dengan sorot mata yang seolah menuntut penjelasan. Yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan matanya. Beruntung Lu Han tidak memaksaku untuk bercerita, tapi sampai saat ini aku yakin dia masih tidak mengerti dan sangat ingin tahu tentang masalahku, karna tatapan Lu Han masih sama seperti waktu itu dan tidak pernah berubah. Mengingat hal itu membuatku menggigil, aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri seolah olah menjaga diriku agar tidak hancur bila tidak ada yang menopangnya. Tanpa sadar Lay sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku memelukku dari samping, lalu meletakan wajahnya di ceruk leherku dan menghisap aroma tubuhku.

"Kau baik baik saja, chagi?" Lay menatapku khawatir.

Aku tidak sanggup menjawab, takut suaraku membuatnya semakin curiga, jadi kuanggukan kepalaku pelan. "Ceritakanlah padaku jika kau ingin bercerita baby, aku akan mendengarkannya" kupaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum padanya.

"Aku baik baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatirkan aku. Sungguh" jarak wajahnya dengan wajahku hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja, dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, tak lama aku merasakan bibirnya sudah menempel di bibirku. Aku membulatkan mataku terkejut. Akhirnya kupejamkan mataku dan mulai membalas ciumannya

-Suho Pov end-

-Lay pov-

Kurasakan dia mulai membalas ciumanku, dia melumat bibirku pelan. Ku biarkan dia mendominasi ciuman kami. Entah kenapa dari ciumannya dapat kurasakan kalau dia amat sangat tertekan. Aku merasakan sebuah keputusasaan. Tak lama dia menyudahi ciuman kami. Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil berusaha membuatnya nyaman.

"Kumohon jangan lepas pelukanmu, aku benar-benar mohon padamu..." kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan dadaku basah. Dia menangis dalam pelukanku. Aku hanya diam membiarkan dirinya menangis. Lidahku terasa kelu meskipun hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata.

"Aku tau kalian sangat mesra, tapi tolong jangan terlalu mengumbar kemesraan kalian." ucap Lu Han. Ku lihat Xiumin sudah tergelak dan hampir semuanya tertawa, bahkan D.O pun ikut tertawa.

"Hyung, please.. tidak sekarang..." nada suara ku membuat yang lainya berhenti tertawa.

"Ada apa, hyung? Mukamu serius sekali, memangnya ada apa dengan Suho Hyung?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah Sehun. Aku tau dia pasti melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan hyung kesayangannya ini.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun pada Suho hyung kan, hyung?" Kai yang tadi tertidur pun sekarang sudah bangun dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya memandangku.

Aku tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilayangkan padaku. Ku kecup puncak kepala Suho dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Berbagilah denganku Kim Joonmyeon, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Ku mohon aku sungguh membenci diriku yang tidak dapat melakukan apapun sementara kau seperti ini. Ku mohon jangan menanggung semua masalahmu sendirian, baby. Kau punya aku dan juga Wolf Army. Kami semua pasti akan mendengarkanmu, kami semua pasti akan membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu." Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata lalu dia menyunggingkan senyum pahit.

"Jeongmal gomawo, Lay.. Tapi maaf aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya pada kalian semua. Aku benar benar minta maaf. Aku janji akan menceritakannya tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Biarkan aku yang merasakannya sendiri. Maaf..." Suho menghapus air matanya kasar kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan kami semua dengan raut wajah bingung.

Saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu melindungi, mencintainya, dan selalu ada untuknya.

-T.B.C-

Annyeong~~ saya comeback again bawa chap 1~! Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ne...

Untuk yang udah ngereview atawa nge-follow, atawa nge-fave,, saya ucapkan beribu Gomawoo~ #kecupReaders  
dan maap karna belum bisa ngebales review kalian satu-persatu, dikarenakan saya masih shy-shy cat #plakk  
Hehe~

Tapi buat selanjutnya author usahain bakal ngebalas-review para readers tercintah satu persatu. Oke? Sip~

Sekali lagi,, again and again..

Review, please~~~

Gomawo~ (lagi)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lay beranjak dari kursinya bermaksud menyusul Suho saat mendadak Luhan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. "Jangan dikejar, biarkan dia tenang dulu" ucap Lu Han bermaksud menahan namja tampan berdimple itu.

"Lebih baik kau ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung." D.O menyarankan.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat dirinya sudah meringkuk dan memeluk tubuhnya sendri. Aku sangat tersiksa melihatnya seperti itu jadi kupeluk dia. Aku hanya ingin dia membagi bebannya padaku. Kau tahu hyung, saat tadi kucium bibirnya rasanya sangat berbeda, maksudku itu bukan sekedar ciuman mesra, tapi ciumanya itu sarat dengan kesedihan dan keputusasaan hyung. Seperti ada beban berat yang tengah dirasakannya..."

Xiumin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar cerita Lay. "Kalau dipikir pikir memang benar sih.. Sekarang katakan padaku apa ada diantara kalian yang tau tentang latar belakangnya? Dimana rumahnya? Siapa saja keluarganya?"

Semuanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin, termasuk Lay. "Bahkan kekasihnya sendiri pun tidak tau banyak tentang pribadinya..."

"Aku sudah merasakannya dari dulu, hyung. Suho tidak pernah sama sekali membicarakan kehidupannya. Bahkan saat kutanya, dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Itu membuatku sangat penasaran sampai sekarang. Aku yakin ada hal yang dia ingin tidak kita ketahui..." ucap Lu Han pelan.

"Ya kau benar hyungdeul, tidak ada yang merahasiakan apapun diantara kita. Maksudku, walaupun aku sadar aku sangat pelit bicara tapi Lu Han hyung sangat mengetaui aku luar dalam..." Sehun membenarkan perkataan Lu Han.

"Bahkan aku juga mengenal seorang Lu Han yang jarang mengumbar pribadinya. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang mengenal diri dan pribadi kalian masing masing kecuali..." Xiumin menggantung ucapannya.

"Coba saja buka laptopnya, siapa tau ada petunjuk mengenai dirinya dan masalahnya" usul Tao seraya menunjuk tas Suho.

"Percuma saja, aku juga tidak bisa menemukan informasi apapun tentang dirinya. Di laptopnya ada satu aplikasi yang tidak bisa kubuka, aplikasi itu benar benar aplikasi yang tingkat keamannannya 200%, tidak dapat ditembus. Yang bisa menembusnya hanya Hacker hacker genius seperti Suho Hyung sendiri. Dia itu Hacker genius tingkat dewa, aku bahkan tidak bisa memecahkan kode yang ada di laptopnya." ucap D.O.

"Ya ya ya aku pernah mendengar tentang aplikasi itu. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti cara kerjanya..." imbuh Chen.

"Bahkan seorang genius teknologi pun tidak bisa memecahkan kodenya..." Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam ikut menambahkan.

Keheningan tercipta saat semuanya menyadari masalah ini. Mungkin awalnya kecil namun lama- lama semuanya sadar bahwa salah satu sahabat mereka mungkin sedang terlibat masalah yang besar dan bahkan mungkin masalah itu membahayakan dirinya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir pada Suho hyung, kita harus bisa mencari tahu, hyung..." Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengepalkan tangannya bersemangat.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Kkamjong?" jitakan sayang dari Chanyeol mendarat mulus di kepala Kai.

"YA! APPO, HYUNG!" sungut Kai sambil mengelus kepalanya. Chanyeol sendiri yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan teriakan Kai hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

Sementara itu di atap gedung EXO High School terlihat seorang namja berwajah malaikat yang sedang termenung, menenangkan dirinya dari segala emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

.

Suho pov

.

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh Kim Joonmyeon! Bagaimana kalau mereka malah curiga? Bagaimana kalau mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tahu... eottohkae? Sungguh, sejujurnya aku sangat panik, tapi airmataku tak kunjung berhenti. Kulirik jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan angka sembilan. Dua puluh menit lagi park songsaenim akan masuk kelas. Sebaiknya aku mencuci muka. Kuhapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipiku lalu aku berjalan menuju toilet untuk membasuh muka, aku hanya tak ingin terlihat berantakan.

Setelah membasuh muka aku segera kembali ke kelas. Ketika aku sudah sampai di depan pintu ada perasaan yang menahanku untuk masuk ke dalam sana, tapi aku harus kuat. "Hwaiting Suho..." gumamku sambil mengepalkan tangan di depan dada. Dengan ragu aku membuka pintu. Semua mata tertuju padaku, aku menghela nafas panjang lalu melirik meja guru yang masih kosong. Aku melangkah masuk dengan kepala yang masih menunduk. Tidak ingin melihat tatapan khawatir dan ingin tahu yang mereka layangkan padaku.

"Gwenchana, baby?" tanya Lay saat aku sudah duduk di tempat dudukku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Suho pov end

.

.

"Semua guru mengadakan rapat besar, jadi seharian ini mungkin tidak akan ada songsaenim yang masuk ke kelas..." D.O memberitahukan informasi yang ia daqpat setelah meng_hack_ komputer utama sekolah.

"Bagus. Kita juga adakan rapat, kita butuh penjelasan dari Kim Joonmyeon" dengan penuh wibawa dan kharisma, Lu Han membuka rapat yang mereka adakan mendadak.

"Penjelasan untuk apa, hyung?" tanya Suho dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Sda apa dengan dirimu, hah? Selama ini kau selalu menghindar ketika kutanya tentang masalah dan juga kehidupan pribadimu. Sekarang aku ingin tau semua yang kau sembunyikan dari kami." Pinta Lu Han tegas. Seluruh mata mulai menunjukan sorot menuntut dan itu membuat Suho menunduk semakin dalam.

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan, hyung..." jawab Suho pelan.

"Kumohon, chagi... Katakan pada kami. Pasti kami akan membantu apapun masalahmu, asal kau mau terbuka, baby..." Lay memasang wajah memelas. Keheningan terjadi, Suho tetap enggan untuk bersuara.

"Kami mohon, hyung. Kita ini satu, kita adalah Wolf Army. Apapun yang menjadi masalahmu akan menjadi masalah kami juga hyung..." sang magnae angkat bicara.

"KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI! AKU TIDAK BISA MENGATAKANNYA PADA KALIAN! Aku mohon, jangan paksa aku untuk bicara... Aku melakukan ini demi kalian. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, aku tak ingin mereka menyentuh kalian, menyentuh Wolf Army. Karena itulah aku tak ingin kalian terlibat. Kalau kalian sampai terlibat kalian tidak akan bisa keluar, bahkan mungkin nyawa kalian yang menjadi taruhannya..." Amarah Suho meledak, airmata yang tadinya mengering kembali mengalir tumpah. "Sungguh aku tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi..." lanjut Suho dengan nada yang semakin lemah.

"Mereka?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Kau tak perlu tau siapa mereka, hyung. Belum saatnya kalian tahu tentang–"

"Oke. Aku takkan mengungkit tentang 'mereka' sekarang. Tapi percaya atau tidak, cepat atau lambat kami pasti terlibat juga, Joonmyeon" Xiumin memotong kata kata Suho.

"Dan ketika itu terjadi, kami akan siap menghadapi siapapun 'mereka' itu..." lanjut Kai dengan yakin. Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju Suho lalu dia memeluknya. Suho tidak menyangka akan dipeluk oleh Sehun hanya bisa terkejut, namun ia langsung membalas pelukan magnae kesayangannya itu.

"YAK! OH SEHUN LEPASKAN PELUKANMU!" teriak Lay yang tidak terima kekasihnya dipeluk oleh Sehun.

"Kau berisik hyung." balas Sehun dengan raut wajah dan intonasi datar. Suho tersenyum. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena memiliki orang orang yang peduli padanya, mungkin Suho akan membuka dirinya secara perlahan-lahan.

~~~ Wolf Army ~~~

-Seoul 07.00 P.M_Suho's apartment-

Suho melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya tanpa melepas jas sekolahnya terlebih dahulu. Dia baru sampai di apartemennya setelah diantar paksa oleh Lay walaupun hanya sampai ujung jalan dekat apartmentnya.

. Flashback

"Bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Lay saat yang lainnya sedang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarkanku pulang Lay, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu..."

"Aku ini kekasihmu tapi aku tidak pernah tau dimana kau tinggal. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, aku punya kewajiban untuk menjagamu dan mengantarkanmu pulang..."

"Aku bisa jaga diri. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu..."

"Kau tidak merepotkan dan aku mengantarmu pulang." Lay bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Suho dalam pelukannya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Suho untuk mencegah protes yang akan diucapkan Suho "Aku tidak menerima penolakanmu hari ini, tuan..." mata Suho membulat sempurna saat dia menerima perlakuan dari Lay, dan dengan pasrah akhirnya Suho mengangguk. Ia sudah berjanji untuk mulai membuka dirinya.

_**-Flashback End-**_

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan dari arah pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Segera ia bangkit dan bejalan ke arah pintu sambil melepas dasi yang masih bertengger di lehernya. Dibukanya pintu yang langsung menampakkan seorang namja tampan bermata musang yang membawa kantong plastik berisi makanan dan beberapa belanjaan.

"Yunho hyung..." tanpa dipersilakan masuk oleh sang tuan rumah, namja yang di panggil yunho itu langsung masuk menuju dapur dan meletakan seluruh barang belanjaannya di meja makan, lalu ia mengambil dua buah piring lalu memindahkan makanan yang tadi dibelinya untuk makan malam Suho dan dirinya.

"aku sudah membelikanmu makan malam, aku juga sudah belanja untukmu, aku yakin sekarang isi kulkasmu hampir kosong, kan? Kau mandilah dulu, ganti bajumu lalu segera makan. Arraseo?"

Suho menutup pintu lalu melangkah ke kamar mandinya setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil kaus dan celana pendek untuk dipakainya setelah mandi. Selesainya mandi dan berganti baju Suho menuju meja makan dan duduk di hadapan yunho yang sedang menunggunya.

"Hyung, kurasa kau tak perlu melakukan ini lagi. Aku tak mau jadi bebanmu..."

"Hei! Aku tidak merasa terbebani, lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri dan juga pada eommamu untuk menjagamu. Bagaimanapun juga aku merasa bertanggung jawab akan hal 'itu'. jadi aku akan tetap menjagamu."

"Sesukamu saja, hyung..." Suho mulai menyendokan makanan yang ada dipiringnya dan menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang.

"Kau sudah mendapat kiriman video tentang eommamu dari mereka?" Suho menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku ingin bertemu dengan eomma tapi aku juga tak mau Wolf Army terlibat masalah ini..."

"Tapi cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahuinya juga. Kau harus menceritakan ini semua atau aku yang akan memberi tahu Wolf Army tentang masalahmu ini. Setelah aku ceritakan semuanya, aku yakin anank-anak itu pasti minta ditugaskan untuk melawan 'mereka' atau setidaknya untuk menyelamatkan eommamu..." jawab Yunho santai.

"TIDAK! Biar aku saja yang beritahu mereka. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengijinkan mereka melawan Shadow United jika mereka memintanya..."

"Hmm.."

Selesai makan Suho mengangkat piring-piring kosong mereka dan mencucinya. Yunho bangkit dan menepuk kepala Suho lembut.

"Aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang kuberikan kemarin..."

"Tugas untuk minggu depan, kan? Sudah selesai kukerjakan. Hati-hati, hyung..."

"Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku!" setelah berkata demikian, Yunho beranjak keluar dari apartment Suho.

~~~ Wolf Army ~~~

Bunyi alarm yang berasal dari meja belajar membuat Suho terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya pelan lalu bangkit untuk mematikan alarmnya kemudian menuju dapur, membuka kulkasnya dan meminum susu langsung dari kartonnya. Diambilnya juga beberapa potong daging asap, sosis dan juga telur dari kulkasnya. Ia lalu ke counter dekat kulkasnya dan mengambil dua lembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan margarin. Ia menaruh rotinya kedalam toaster, sambil menunggu rotinya matang Suho menggoreng telur, sosis, dan daging asapnya. Saat semuanya matang Suho meletakan sarapannya di piring lalu menuangkan sedikit mayonais dan sambal. Ia menuang susunya ke gelas lalu kembali duduk dan menikmati sarapannya dalam diam. Suho mengunyah sarapannya pelan, pikirannya menjelajah entah kemana. Setengah jam kemudian, Suho menyelesaikan makannya dan meletakan piring kotornya di bak cuci piring dan langsung mencucinya.

Setelahnya ia bergegas mandi kemudian ia berjalan menuju lemarinya lalu memakai seragamnya. Setelah rapi Suho menyambar tasnya, mengunci pintu apartemennya, dan berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Saat termenung menunggu bus yang akan ditumpanginya sebuah mobil ferari hitam mulus berhenti di depannya, tak lama kaca jendelanya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tampan seorang Lu Han. "Ayo masuk" perintahnya. tapi yang diperintah hanya diam bingung. "Hei! Kau dengar aku tidak? Ayo cepat naik!"

"Eh.. i-iya, hyung..." Suho tergagap, segera dibuka pintu mobil Lu Han dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu ya..." pandangan mata Lu Han masih lurus kedepan.

"Kau tidak pergi dengan Sehun?"

"Mana mau ku jemput dia..."

"Mwo? Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Alasannya karena dia merasa paginya akan berantakan kalau bertemu denganku." Suho malah mengeluarkan wajah bingungnya. "Sudahlah, tak perlu kau memikirkan kenapa, lagipula itu tidak akan keluar di ujian nanti..." Suho mengangguk. Suasana menjadi hening sampai mobil Lu Han memasuki pelataran parkir sekolah mereka.

"Gomawo, hyung" Suho sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih, kau itu salah satu namdongsaengku jadi sudah seharusnya aku begitu padamu, kita ini sudah bersama selama 1 tahun."

"ne hyung"

Lu Han berjalan beriringan ke kantin bersama Suho, di sana mereka sudah disambut oleh yang lainnya.

"Pagi hyung... tumben sekali kalian datang bersamaan?" tanya Chen yang memegang roti cokelat.

"Hanya kebetulan, tadi saat aku sedang menunggu bus, aku bertemu dengan Lu Han hyung dan kami berangkat bersama..." Suho tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Lay yang sedang meminum capuchinonya. Lay menoleh dan langsung mendaratkan ciuman ke pipi kekasihnya.

"Hari ini jadwalnya kita dapat job baru, kan? Aku sudah lama tidak berkelahi..." Chanyeol berucap dengan semangat dan langsung diberikan jitakan gratis oleh Baekhyun, membuat namja tinggi itu mengelus kepalanya. "Appo, Baekki..."

Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya. Melihat Suho yang tersenyum membuat Lay ingin merasakan bibir manis namjachingunya itu.

"Baby~" saat Suho menoleh Lay langsung mengecup singkat bibir Suho, membuat rona merah menghinggapi pipi namja manis itu, Lay tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya. "Aku suka rona merah di pipimu ini, baby~"

Kris pov

Senyuman itu... aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan senyuman itu dari pikiranku. Manis. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya seperti ini, berharap senyuman malaikat itu tidak pernah hilang, selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Walau senyuman itu tidak ditujukan padaku, aku tidak peduli. Selama aku masih bisa melihatnya tersenyum itu sudah cukup.

"Baby~" kudengar Lay memanggilnya, dan mengecup bibirnya. Detik itu juga aku merasakan hatiku teriris, sakit... sakit sekali. Menyadari bibir itu bukan milikku. Rasa sakit itu semakin terasa saat dia merona karna ciuman tadi. Rasanya seperti luka yang terus disiram dengan cuka. Tak sadar aku meremas kaleng yang tengah kugenggam. Tapi tangan Tao menahan tanganku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Ge, tahan amarahmu..." bisiknya sambil menggeleng. Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Ini keputusanku, mencintainya dalam diam. Aku membuang muka, memjamkan mata meresapi perih yang terasa sangat menyiksa ini.

"Kau baik baik saja Kris?" tanya Lu Han pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya rasanya amat sangat sakit, Lu" jawabku sambil memegang dadaku. Aku tak ingin menatap matanya jadi aku tetap membuang muka.

Kris pov end

.

Suho pov

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan rona merah di pipimu..." aku memutar bola mataku dan menjitak kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Lay.

"Ya! Babbo, aku ini namja bukan yeoja. Aku tampan bukan cantik!"

"Aduuh..! Kenapa kau menjitakku?"

"Itu supaya otakmu kembali normal!" ucapku dengan nada ketus. Kulihat dia masih mengelus kepalanya.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kantin, tak sengaja aku melihat sesosok namja yang amat kukenal. Namja itu juga menatap tajam kearahku dan juga teman-temanku. Kulihat dia menyeringai lalu menghilang ke arah koridor. Aku segera bangkit bermaksud mengejar orang itu, namun Lay menarik tanganku.

Suho pov end

.

"Kau mau kemana baby?" tanya Lay sambil menahan tangan Suho.

"Ng.. a-ak-aku mau ke toilet..." Suho langsung menarik tangannya dan berlari menuju koridor dimana namja itu menghilang.

"Lho? Hyung, bukankah toilet terdekat itu di sana ya?" tanya Sehun dengan datarnya sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan arah lari Suho.

"Eh? Iya, ya. kenapa Suho hyung malah menuju koridor?" Tao pun menyadari kalau Suho mungkin berbohong kali ini.

~~~ Wolf Army ~~~

Sementara itu, Suho berlari kecil mengikuti namja yang dicurigainya sebagai salah satu anggota 'Shadow United' sampai akhirnya namja itu berjalan kearah tangga. Suho terus saja mengikuti orangitu. Dilihatnya orang itu menuju atap gedung sekolahnya. Sekarang dia terlihat sedang merentangkan tangannya seperti sedang merasakan belaian angin yang berhembus. Suho memberanikan dirinya untuk memanggil orang tersebut.

"Kau…" namja itu berbalik menghadap Suho sambil menunjukan sebuah senyuman yang amat sangat menakutkan.

"Lama tidak bertemu... Kim Joonmyeon."

.

**-T.B.C-**

_**Author's Note:**_

Annyeong haseyo~~~ author's comeback! #lambai2

sebelumnya Liez minta maaf karna update-an yang supeeer ngaret... Liez bener2 lagi sibuk, plus lagi masa2 penyembuhan mental pasca UTS, plus tugas UAS 6 mata kuliah yang paper semua, boo! #curhat #gapenting #abaikan

makasih untuk semua readers-nim yang menyempatkan untuk komen, nge-fave atau nge-follow,, saya bener2 terharu... dan maaf gabisa balas reviewnya atu-atu... ihik.. :'(

oya, buat yang pada nungguin momen HanHun, harap sabar yaaa... tunggu ampe masalahnya Suho kelar... kkk~ (dan itu masih beberapa chapter) #tabok

just kidding~ :D

Liez juga mo bilang makasih buat Kim Hime eonni, selaku author di FFn juga (yang udah hampir setaon ga pernah nge-update FFnya), sekaligus yang berbaik hati mengedit FF saya meskipun banyak protes, caci maki yang keluar... Liez maklum,,, itu udah dari habitatnya eonni suka ngamuk2... #peace~

Sekali lagi,  
RnR juseyo~


End file.
